An ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH) has an excellent gas barrier property, and, therefore the use thereof as an air barrier layer is being studied. For example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 1-314164 discloses an air permeation preventive structure comprising a laminate of EVOH and an elastomer (rubber). However, when EVOH and rubber are being laminated, direct bonding of a diene-based rubber having a particularly low polarity (e.g., SBR, NR, BR) and EVOH having a very high polarity is very difficult. For this reason, the use of a primer, adhesive, etc. is necessary for bonding, but even in this case, there are problems that the bonding capability and durability are still insufficient, and further the production process becomes troublesome, etc.